


Oh, shit

by Kiriahtan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (mención a un uso moderado del alcohol), Bickering, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Victory Day, drunk!Hermann, drunk!Newton, ¡Feliz cancelación del apocalipsis!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían ganado. Habían vencido por fin y no hubiera sido posible sin ellos: eran verdaderas estrellas. Habían ayudado a salvar el mundo.<br/>(Y entonces Newt se da cuenta de que se le ha roto la manga de la chaqueta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YariChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/gifts).



> En el writing prompt en Twitter Yara pidió Newmann + jacket. Al principio iba a ser el típico drabble de A se queda dormido y B le tapa con la chaqueta pero luego se me ocurrió esto.
> 
> P.D. Poner títulos es una tarea ardua y terrible en ocasiones.

Eran estrellas. Lo habían logrado: gracias a ellos se había salvado el mundo. Al día siguiente los periódicos sacarían la imagen de los Gipsy Danger en portada y anunciarían el fin de la guerra. Pero sin ellos, sin los doctores Hermann Gottlieb y Newton Geiszler, no hubiese sido posible.

Habían salvado el mundo.

Y había que celebrarlo. Newton le tiró del cuello (le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y siendo más bajito que él eso hacía que tirase de él) y chocó su copa contra la suya, antes de apurarla de un trago eufórico. Hermann aún no sabía de dónde había salido el alcohol ni cómo había acabado con una copa en la mano (había sido culpa de Newton, seguro) pero aquella no era la primera. Aún así la apuró y sonrió cuando Newt gritó de alegría a su lado.

Habían salvado el mundo. Todos en la base, ahora reunidos en el muelle para celebrarlo. Estaban vivos. Bien podía permitirse una copa. Ya acarrearía las consecuencias después.

* * *

 

—Nnnnnooooooooooo necesito ayuda, Heeerms... —Era la tercera vez que Newton protestaba, con la voz atiplada y estridente, mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero al igual que las dos anteriores no llegó a hacer el amago de apartarse y Hermann solo resopló entre dientes mientras le sujetaba, sin hacerle caso. Estaba más ocupado en poner correctamente un pie delante del otro para poder andar.

—¿Acaso crees que puedes tenerte en pie tú solito? ¿De verdad? —Le retó. Ambos sabían bien la respuesta. Pero admitir sus errores no era una de las virtudes de Newton precisamente.

Ambos habían bebido más de lo que deberían esa noche. La diferencia era que, aún con la desinhibición de la victoria, de haber sobrevivido cuando podrían no haberlo hecho y con el fantasma de la deriva tirando de él, él tenía algo más de autocontrol que Newton. Por lo menos podía sostenerse en pie por sí mismo.

—Pero tu pierna, Herms... -intentó protestar Newt inútilmente.

—Muy considerado por tu parte, Newton, pero repito ¿sino te ayudo podrías llegar tú solo a tu habitación? —Otra vez ambos sabían la respuesta. Hermann al menos podía apoyarse en su bastón para cargar a Newton. Y a pesar de su obstinación no estaba siendo una misión sencilla.

Arriba, en el muelle de los jeager, seguía la fiesta pero las paredes de metal entre medias ahora que se habían alejado, retirándose, hacían que el ruido sonase lejos como bajo una masa de agua. Había sido una buena idea sugerirle a Newton marcharse ya. La cabeza le pesaba después de tantas horas despierto. Hacía solo seis había accedido a llevar a cabo una deriva con la mente colmena de los Kaiju (No solo eso: lo había propuesto él. Pero ¿qué podría haber hecho sino? ¿Dejar que Newton se matase? Era una locura. Solo había una forma de hacerlo funcionar…); hacía doce estaba trabajando frenéticamente para calcular las posibilidades de cerrar la brecha en un último movimiento a la desesperada; hacía veinticuatro aún estaba contrastando su teoría del triple evento, seguro de que iba a producirse… como había ocurrido finalmente.   

Pero el alcohol le había restado peso a sus neuronas, volviendo sus pensamientos ligeros como burbujas, y pensó que así era como debía sentirse un astronauta en la gravedad reducida de la Luna: las ideas parecían escapársele y resbalar entre sus sinapsis como el agua entre los dedos. Aún notaba vibrando en los dedos la euforia de la victoria, el alivio aún difícil de creer en los bordes de las comisuras cuando la operación final había tenido éxito y todos en el LOCCENT se habían girado para abrazar a quien tuviesen más cerca... Incluso ahora, con unas copas de más, no podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando Newt le había puesto la copa en la mano horas antes había pensado _¡qué diablos!_ , satisfecho y orgulloso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No hubiese accedido antes pero se lo merecían, podía permitírselo. Era una sensación inaudita pero agradable.

Podría haber dejado a Newt arriba, hasta que cayese redondo por culpa del alcohol como no tardaría en hacer, pero... no, no podría haberlo hecho. Por descerebrado que fuese su compañero, no podría haberle abandonado sin más.

—... Cuando quieras te lo demuestro —farfulló Newton arrastrando las palabras y con la bebida masacrando su vocalización—. ¿Solo intentas ser un caballero o quieres que te deba un favor? –Newton se rio entre dientes más alegremente de lo que debería ante sus propias palabras, dejándose llevar.

Hermann puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Newton no fuese a verlo, pero también se rio. Una pizca. Era una respuesta muy propia de Newt.

—Seguro, Newton. Todo es a propósito y podrías llegar tu solo a tu cama —le concedió sin darle ningún crédito.

—Sabía que todo era parte de tu plan —Newt dejó escapar un “¡ja!” aparentemente victorioso pese a que sus palabras no tenían el más mínimo sentido.

No tardaron en llegar a uno de los pasillos dedicados a los alojamientos de la base. La segunda puerta era la de Newton y la tercera, la suya.

—Ya hemos llegado, Newton —le anunció, cogiendo sus llaves, dudando de que Newton fuese capaz de ejecutar la psicomotricidad fina necesaria para acertar en la cerradura y girar la llave. Newton objetó entre dientes pero Hermann ni siquiera entendió las palabras exactas.

Abrió la puerta con su peso, jadeando una pizca. Newton no había ayudado mucho en el camino hasta allí y Hermann creía que era un pequeño milagro que el biólogo no se hubiese desmayado ya...

—¿Crees que serás capaz de meterte en la cama? —Le preguntó. En cuanto traspasaron el umbral del cuarto, Newton se soltó torpemente de su apoyo, tambaleándose hasta llegar a la cama y dejarse caer sobre ella.

—Claro que puedo —le batalló verbalmente, aún con fuerzas para ello—. ¿Acaso puedes tú? —Se la devolvió con retintín y Hermann negó con la cabeza ante el contraargumento tan infantil.

—No soy yo el que no es capaz de tenerse en pie —le resaltó objetivamente.

—¡Yo también puedo tenerme en pie! —Exclamó de inmediato Newt, yendo a ilustrarlo. Y Hermann tuvo que extender una mano hacia él para impedirlo, reteniéndolo para que no se levantase.

—No hace falta que demuestres nada –accedió. Sería lo mejor para todos—. ¿Puedo dejarte entonces sin que hagas ninguna locura? —El cansancio le palpitaba tras el alcohol, tirando de él hacia la cama ahora que ya no estaban en la fiesta. Solo quería tumbarse y dormir lo que no había descansado en los últimos días y en el último mes. En todo el último año.

—Claro, claro, no voy a hacer ninguna locura, ¿por quién me tomas, Herms? Soy el mayor biólogo del mundo ahora mismo, deberías admirarme un poco más —le recriminó parloteando Newt, erráticamente, aunque casi parecía más hablar para sí mismo mientras se quitaba las botas, arrojándolas a una esquina de la habitación, sin prestar ningún interés a dónde caían. Por una vez Hermann había bebido lo suficiente y estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no indignarse ante este comportamiento. En cambio se planteó que ese era el momento exacto de volver a su propia habitación. Parecía improbable que a Newt pudiese pasarle nada ahora que le había llevado hasta allí. Aunque era Newton y su capacidad de atraer el peligro, especialmente en esos últimos días, desafiaba cualquier ley de la naturaleza...

—Está bien, está bien... Me voy entonc... —empezó a decir, girándose hacia la puerta, cuando Newton exhaló un gemido agónico a su espalda.

—Oh, ¡mierda! No fastidies… Me encantaba esta chaqueta, tío...

Cuando Hermann se giró vio a Newt sentado en la cama, sin las botas, y con la camisa blanca aún más sucia y arrugada que de costumbre, examinando su chaqueta de cuero con la desgracia pintada en la cara. Hermann se dio cuenta de que no le hablaba a él, sino que estaba examinando como una de las costuras del hombro estaba desgarrada.

—Ya, es una pena, Newton. Vete a dormir —le aconsejó, solo queriendo que Newton se metiese en la cama para irse él también a dormir. Su propia ropa estaba echa un desastre y lo más probable sería que fuese más fácil tirarla que echarla a la lavandería de la base.

—No lo entiendes, Herms... me encantaba esa chaqueta —enfatizó Newton con un gemido.

Y Hermann suspiró, yendo a su lado para coger la chaqueta (sucia y áspera al tacto tras aquel día) para que la soltase y dejarla en el respaldo de la silla a falta de un lugar mejor (la habitación de Newt estaba tan desordenada como su lado del laboratorio) y empujarle suavemente para que se tumbase. Newton se dejó a regañadientes y se giró para abrazar la almohada aún semi vestido (¿era una de esas almohadas japonesas con el dibujo de un kaiju? Hermann intentó no fijarse demasiado: hay pocas cosas en este mundo que es mejor desconocer y esa era una de ellas, decidió), refunfuñando aún algo sobre que era su chaqueta favorita sin que Hermann pudiese entender una sola palabra.

—Te conseguiré otra —le prometió por fin para ver si eso hacía que se callase.

—¿De verdad? —Borracho, Newt abrió los ojos para mirarle esperanzado.

—De verdad. Duérmete, Newton —le aconsejó por enésima vez, el tono cansado y sin saber bien qué decir. Pero esa sensación de ingravidez aún metida dentro a causa de la bebida. Se preguntó cómo iba a atinar a andar bien sin el lastre de Newton encima ahora. Parecía mucho más difícil moverse, como si la inercia se hubiese multiplicado.

—Vale... buenas noches, Herms... —masculló Newton, casi en un acto reflejo, volviendo a ahogar sus somnolientas palabras contra la almohada—. Feliz cancelación del apocalipsis, Hermann... somos estrellas, tío. Te lo dije, sabía que podíamos hacerlo, tedijequemiplanfuncionaría...

Newton estaba ya más dormido que despierto y Hermann sonrió, un poco.

—Feliz cancelación del apocalipsis, Newton —le deseó también, aunque Newt ya no podía oírle y se le escapó añadir al mirarle—: Al final tenías razón —Ambos la habían tenido. Y ambos habían salvado el mundo.

Hermann salió del cuarto para irse a dormir por fin. La sola idea de cerrar los ojos y tumbarse en la cama por más de cinco horas seguidas parecía aún más alienígena que los kaiju en sí. Cuando lo hizo, tras él Newton ya había empezado a roncar suavemente contra su almohada. Hermann confiaba en ser capaz de llegar a su habitación antes de colapsar. Aún se sentía como si estuviese andando por la superficie lunar. Eufórico pese al agotamiento, y extrañamente completo, sin importarle el efecto del alcohol en los resquicios de su equilibrio y su cerebro.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la operación Pitfall y la Shatterdome aún parecía un caos tratando de atender a todos los detalles que reclamaban su atención. Quien diría que volver a la paz y a la normalidad sería tan complicado también. Pero al mariscal Hansen le habían dado solo tres meses para terminar todos los proyectos en marcha y vaciar la base. Naciones Unidas quería desmantelar la última Shatterdome que quedaba en el mundo cuanto antes. El mariscal a su vez les metía prisa cada día para terminar de catalogar todas las muestras del laboratorio y archivarlas, para planear qué hacer con ellas en el futuro, pero Newton nunca había funcionado bien cuando alguien, quien fuese, intentaba forzar su caótico orden natural, por lo que aún no había ni empezado, intentando antes diseccionar e investigar al completo el cerebro de la cría de Otachi, con el que Hermann y él habían llevado a cabo su deriva.

Pero cuando Newton entró en el laboratorio esa mañana tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de un detalle y detenerse ante una caja sobre su mesa. Eso era... inesperado. ¿Hermann había empaquetado algunas de sus cosas por él? Parecía improbable: Hermann ya le había amenazado con que si lo dejaba para el final, no contase con su ayuda. Muy propio de Hermann, sí: Newt ya había presentado una queja por su falta de compañerismo y espíritu de equipo.

Al examinar la caja descubrió que el paquete tenía el sello de una empresa de mensajería internacional y que estaba a su nombre. Confundido miró a su alrededor, como si eso fuese a esclarecer su origen, pero Hermann ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención: trabajando ahora en la mesa de hologramas. Al parecer se estaba tomando muy en serio eso de asegurarse de que otra Brecha no iba a aparecer de repente. Newt solo se había burlado de él, diciéndole que aprendiese a relajarse, pero había sido Gottlieb quien había convencido al mariscal de que les dejase mantener el laboratorio abierto hasta el último momento por lo que no se había metido con él con mucha insistencia.

Con la curiosidad presionando sus dedos más de lo previsto, cogió uno de sus bisturís para abrir el paquete. Y al mirar dentro y revolver entre los pequeños trozos de poriespan blanco para ver qué había ahí, los ojos verdes se le abrieron como platos tras las gafas, sin aliento.

—¡Woah! —Exclamó, sacando la chaqueta de la caja. Era de cuero, idéntica a la anterior que le había acompañado tantos años y que no tenía arreglo, con una manga casi desgarrada, y que no había sido capaz de tirar todavía, como una especie de tributo al día de la victoria.

Alucinando Newton se la probó y la prenda se ajustó a la perfección a sus hombros. Era su talla, como si su anterior chaqueta se hubiese replicado por mitosis pero en versión totalmente nueva.

Intentó mirarse su propia espalda, dada la falta de espejos en el laboratorio, para ver qué tal le quedaba con los pantalones pitillo. La única duda era... ¿de dónde había salido? Obviamente las chaquetas no llegaban a los laboratorios de biólogos que aún lamentaban la pérdida de su anterior prenda favorita, así como por arte de magia. Además: ningún científico que se preciase creía en la magia (solo en la ciencia-ficción).

Aún estaba dando vueltas, incapaz de creérselo cuando la voz neutra e indiferente de Hermann sonó desde el otro lado del laboratorio.

—... Veo que has recuperado tu chaqueta.

Newt casi se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Debía haber llamado su atención con tanto revuelo y Hermann le miraba por encima del holograma de la mesa, con las gafas sobre la nariz y esa cadenita de abuelo pasándole por el cuello por si se tropezaba y se le caían. Pero fue como oír un clic en su propio cerebro y Newton se volvió hacia él.

—¡Tú! ¿Ha sido cosa tuya? —Exclamó con asombro.  Nada en el tono o la expresión de Hermann (tan seca y agria como siempre, con los labios finos apretados y esas gafas con cadenilla de abuelo puestas para la vista cansada) lo evidenciaba pero... era evidente. Tenía que serlo. ¿Quién iba a serlo? Las chaquetas no llegaban por paquetes de correo así como así.

La cara de poker del físico apenas se alteró pero eso fue más que suficiente para confirmar la hipótesis del biólogo. Llevaban demasiado tiempo compartiendo aquel laboratorio y Newt llevaba demasiado tiempo metiéndose con él como para no saber distinguir sus microexpresiones.

Saltó por encima de la línea divisoria del laboratorio y cuando Hermann vio lo que pretendía fue a levantarse para evitarlo, exhalando un "No te atrevas" que no logró terminar antes de que Newton le hubiese alcanzado, atrapándole en un entusiasmado abrazo mientras aún estaba sentado con un “graciasgraciasgracias” en bucle en los labios.

Y Hermann, en el fondo, era un terrible mentiroso, refunfuñando y apartando la mirada ahora intentando torpemente zafarse del abrazo, sin mucho éxito (y sin mucho esfuerzo tampoco, demasiado ocupado en no ruborizarse, sin saber qué decir). Pero nada de lo que pudiese decir iba a servir de nada ahora.

—¡Creí que odiabas mi chaqueta, Herms! -Confesó Newton al cabo de un rato. Más que abrazarle estaba estrujándole de tal manera que al otro se le olvidó replicarle que no le llamase así.

Era normal que lo pensase: no habían sido pocas las veces que Hermann se había metido con su ropa, llamándola poco profesional y un largo etcétera.

—... Parecías muy afectado por su pérdida... –logró mascullar finalmente Hermann, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por la efusividad de Newton. Que hubiese buscado y encargado otra chaqueta por internet no significaba que le pareciese más profesional que antes. Su opinión seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Y me has conseguido otra?

Hermann gruñó muy poco. La pregunta era meter el dedo en la llaga: la respuesta era evidente. Y la piel blanca se le enrojeció un tono más.

—No puedo creérmelo —empezó a decir Newton, erráticamente, los ojos brillantes de emoción y Hermann quiso pedirle que entonces no dijese nada. Pero era fútil y Newt continuó estrujándole en aquella especie de cruel tortura sin que él se soltase.

Al menos Newton parecía feliz otra vez desde la pérdida de su chaqueta favorita, por horrible que fuese, tan poco apropiada para un científico (y tanto para una estrella que ha ayudado a salvar el mundo).

Sin embargo cuando Newt insinuó que tenía que comprarle una para ir a juego sí encontró voz para gritarle, insistiendo ante la falta de respuesta de Newt:

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Newton! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni se te ocurra atreverte...!


End file.
